Because She Came Here With Me
by shonti
Summary: 'I hear her scream. "Peeta!" she screams over and over. I run in the direction of her voice. But the more I run the farther and farther her voice gets' What if Katniss loved Peeta after the interview? Peeta's POV. (First part is just the original Hunger Games in Peeta's POV)
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1: The Reaping**

_I hear her scream. I start running, trying to find her the woods. "Peeta!" she screams over and over. I run in the direction of her voice, but the more I run the farther and farther her voice gets._

I wake up with the relief knowing it was the only dream. Katniss probably in the woods though. She hunts illegally to feed her family. Then I feel a cold jealousy well up inside me, she's probably with Gale. I shake the thought out of my head and go get some breakfast. We usually eat stale bread but I have a muffin because today is reaping day. On reaping day mother lets us have anything we want as long as it's not too expensive.

Every year the capital rounds up all the kids in the district from ages 12-18 and puts their names in two glass bowls, separated by gender. For every year you're not chosen your name gets put in one more time. Since I'm 16 my name is in the bowl five times. The worst part is or the poor family's, who live in Seam. The Capital created this thing called tesserae, kids who sign up get a years supply of grain and oil for one person ,but their name is put in 5 more times. You can sign up as many times as you need to, Katniss' name is in there 20 times. That's not the worst part the yet, if your name is chosen you and your partner are escorted to The Capital and put in an arena where you fight to the death with 23 other tributes until one lone victor remains.

I can hear my brothers, Marble and Rye, stumbling down the stairs before I see them. They both look half asleep but they manage to find their breakfast. Marble is too old for the reaping and it's Rye's last year. Once I'm finished eating I get up to go upstairs, Rye sticks his foot out and I trip over it. "Watch out my foot's there," he snickers. I glare daggers at him and he smirks at me.

"Lay off of him," Marble snaps. I know he's only angry because he's nervous for me and Rye. I stand up and walk upstairs to get ready for the reaping. I pass my parents room and hear them yelling. This is nothing new, but I stop and listen when I hear my dad mention Katniss. "I don't like that girl, Oland!" my mother screams. Mom doesn't like Katniss because my father wanted to marry her mother. "Maybe it would be better if she was picked at the reaping," she mutters in an angry tone. It feels like someone just hit me square in the chest. I stumble backwards, but catch myself before I fall down the stairs. It takes all my strength not to run there and make her take it back.

I force myself to walk to my room. Anger is burning inside me, my fists are clenched so tightly my fingernails are digging into my palms, making me bleed. I close the door behind me and change into my nicer clothes for the reaping. When everyone was ready we left to go to the Justice Building. Attendance is mandatory, if you don't then the Peacekeepers will imprison you. I get in line to sign in. The kids that qualify for the reaping are herded to the roped off areas, girls on one side boys on the other. The oldest goes in the front and the youngest in the back, like Katniss' sister, Prim.

I look at the stage and see three chairs and two glass bowls filled with little slips of paper. The chairs are for Mayor Undersee, Effie Trinket District 12's capital escort, and Haymitch Abernathy, but Haymitch isn't there at the moment. The mayor steps forward and gives his boring speech of the history of Panem.

It's the same thing every year, I started tuning it out years ago. Then Haymitch staggers on stage yelling things I can't make out. By the look in his eyes it's not hard to tell he's confused and rather drunk. He leans over and tries to give Effie a hug. She pushes him away. Mayor Undersee looks ashamed and embarrassed knowing this is a televised event.

He introduces Effie to get everyone's attention. Effie comes forward, bright and perky as ever. She's wearing a green jumpsuit and pink hair. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I know she hates being the escort for District 12, she's eager to get promoted to another district. "Ladies first!" she says and crosses over to the glass bowl on the left. Her painted fingernails drift around the top of the slips of paper. Her hand digs around then she pulls out a slip. She waves it around so everyone can see and steps over to the microphone. Effie unfolds the paper and reads in a clear voice "Primrose Everdeen."

At first I feel relief, "It's not Katniss," I say under my breath. Wait. Everdeen? "Prim," I whisper. I crane my neck to see Katniss. Prim has started walking down the isle, I spot Katniss on the other side pushing her way through the crowd.

She finally reaches the center and tries to reach Prim, but Peacekeepers block her way. "Prim!" she cries in desperation. "I volunteer!" she gasps, "I volunteer as tribute!"


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

_Katniss, no._

"Lovely!" Effie exclaims, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the Reaping winner, then asking for volunteers and if one doesn't come forth then we, um..." I cringe when she says 'Reaping winner' more like 'Reaping victim'.

"What does it matter?" Mayor Undersee sighs, looking sad and tired.

Prim is becoming hysterical. She's grabbed Katniss' waist and sobbing into the back of Katniss' shirt, "No! Katniss! No! You can't go!" Katniss is trying to detach Prim from her waist. Gale comes and grabs Prim and whispers something to Katniss.

Maybe I should volunteer for the boy who is chosen, to protect her, so she can come home. No, that's ridiculous. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by the boy next to me. He nudges me and I look around to see that everyone is giving Katniss the sign of respect. Along with everyone else I take my left hand and press my three middle fingers to my lips and hold it out.

Haymitch stumbles across the stage over to Katniss. He plants a rough, calloused hand on her shoulder to keep himself from falling off the stage."Look at her. Look at this one!" He hollers, "I like her! Lots of... SPUNK!" he grins, showing off horribly crooked teeth. He starts pointing at the cameras. "More than you! And you!" Suddenly he collapses and falls off the stage. Mayor Undersee buries his face in his hands, utterly humiliated. Today District 12 has become a laughingstock for the entire nation of Panem.

"What an exciting day!" Effie cheers, "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose a boy tribute!" She crosses over to the other clear glass ball. Five those scraps of paper have my name scrawled on them. She grabs one and reads,

"Peeta Mellark."

Shock. That's what I feel. Complete and utter shock. It's like someone dumped a ton of bricks on me.

I can't move. I try. Some how I make it to the stage. Effie asks for volunteers, no one does though.

I don't expect anyone to. Not even Rye.

I guess on the bright side I get to protect Katniss in the arena. I look over at her and I know the same event is running through our minds.

It was five years ago, a cold and rainy night at the bakery, my father and brothers were not there. It was just my mother and I. My mother looks outside and stocks to the door screaming. I follow her and peer around her back. I notice Katniss rummaging through the trash bins. She looked like she was about to die of starvation and she probably was. Carefully she put the lid back on the bin and slunk away behind the pig pens, under our apple tree.

I knew I had to help her, otherwise she would die. I went back inside and put some bread in the oven and didn't take it out till the ends had been burnt. My mother turned at the smell of burnt bread. She marches over and hits me with the rolling-pin. I gasped in pain, but I'm determined not to cry. "Feed it to the pigs you, stupid creature! Why not? No one decent will buy that bread!" I already felt the red welt growing on my cheek.

I went outside and started tearing away chunks of one loaf. I looked around to make sure my mother wasn't looking and threw the last two loaves to Katniss. She looked at me in disbelief, she grabbed them and ran away.

Even though it was five years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday. The mayor tells me and Katniss to shake hands. We shake hands and I give her a reassuring squeeze. Then we are pushed into the Justice Building and taken to separate rooms, so we can say goodbye to our loved ones.

My mother and brothers are the first to come in. Immediately Marble comes and gives me a hug, then sit down next to me. Rye comes and sits down next me on the other side of the couch. Rye knows he could have volunteered for me, Marble is too old. I glance up at my mother. She has a cold, emotionless expression on her face. "District 12 might finally have a winner," she finally says. I look up at her in surprise. I'm about to say thank you when she adds, "She's a survivor that one."

She.

Instead of comforting me, she decides to throw cold reality in my face. Marble stands up with a fiery rage lighting his eyes. "How dare you." Mother looks up with a glimmer of surprise in her eyes. "Your own son has been reaped into the Hunger Games and you just walk in here and tell him he has no chance of coming home!" I've never seen Marble so angry before. A peacekeeper comes in to tell them their time is up.

The peacekeeper grabs Rye and starts pushing him towards the door."Peeta! I'm sorry! I-" His voice is cut off by a slammed door. After a few minutes my father walks in. His eyes are brimming with tears. He comes and sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I've been trying to hold back my tears, but I can't hide them my father. Silent tears start streaming down my face and I bury my face in his shoulder. As I sob into his shoulder I a memory comes to the front of my mind.

I was five years old and it was the first day of school and the first time I saw Katniss. Her hair was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed at her and he said,"See that liitle girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."

I looked up at him and asked, "A coal miner? Why did she want s coal miner when she could have you?"

He looked down at me and said,"Because when he sings... even the birds stop and listen."

That day in music assembly, the teacher asked,"Who knows the Valley Song?" Katniss' hand shot straight up. The teacher had her stand on a stool and sing it. And I swear, every bird outside the window fell silent.

After being lost in my momories I suddenly blurt out,"I fell for her Dad! Just like you."

"Shhh... I know. I know." I look up at him, tears are still streaming down my face.

"I won't be coming back, because I need to make that she comes home!" I see in his eyes saddness, but also understanding.

He hold me tighter and says,"It's okay. I understand."

Then the door opens and a peacekeeper enters,"Times up." he says in a gruff voice. My father is getting pushed out.

He looks back and says,"Remember Peeta, I love you!" The the door slams. Then I get an unexpected visitor.

Gale.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. I glare up at him,"What?"

"I came to ask you to protect Katniss," he tells me.

"I was going to do that anyway," I say. He raises his eyebrows and looks like he about to say something else, but leaves.

No one else comes.

I curl up in the corner and cry. Sobs rack my body, but I manage to stop before the peacekeepers come to take us to the train. I know it looks like I've been crying, but I don't care. I glance over at Katniss and she looks almost bored. Reporters and photographers are trying to get glimpes and pictures of us. The train pulls away as soon as the doors close behinds us.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games**

Chapter 3: The Train

I get mad once I see the inside of the train. It's so fancy and beautiful it makes me sick. There are so many starving people in District 12 and the Capital people sit in luxury every where they go. Katniss and I both have room and bathroom, with hot and cold running water. In District 12 we have to boil our water if you want a hot bath.

Effie brings me to my room and I immediately go into the bathroom. I peel off my tear soaked clothes take a hot shower. The shower as like hundreds of different buttons, I just keep pressing random ones till I find a setting I like. I dry off and put on the most normal thing I can find in my closet.

Somebody knocks on my door."Supper time!" Effie squeals, then goes to get Katniss. I come out of my room and walk down a few cars. To find Haymitch lying on a couch.

"Are you coming for supper?" I ask.

"I'm gonna take a nap." he groans, then rolls over and starts snoring. I walk down to the dining car and wait for Katniss and Effie.

When they arrive Effie looks around and asks,"Where's Haymitch?"

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I answer.

"Well it has been an exhausting day," Effie sighs, with a relieved, but also tired, look on her face. I guess she can't stand Haymitch; but who could blame her? then dinner comes, I see Katniss' eyes widen. There's carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, fruit, cheese, and finally chocolate cake. We stuff ourselves, because neither of us has seen this much food in our entire life.

"At least you two have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion." Effie says. I wanted to point out that those kids where from the Seam and had never had a decent meal in their life. I glance at Katniss who's glaring at Effie. She stops using a fork and eats everything with her hands. To finish it off, she wipes her hands on the table cloth. I keep myself from laughing, but get in a smile.

We go to a different car to watch the other reapings. The ones that catch my eye are the boy from 2, who volunteered, and a twelve year old girl from 11. When they ask for volunteers no Katniss Everdeen comes to her rescue. With a pang I realize that in order for Katniss to come home this little girl will have to die. After there's Katniss volunteering for Prim and then me. The anthem plays and the program ends.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation and televised behavior," Effie comments. I laugh when I think of Haymitch falling off the stage.

"He's drunk. He's drunk ever year," I laugh.

"Everyday," Katniss adds. She gives Effie a little smirk.

Effie steams irritately,"Yes, how odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in the games. One who advices you, lines up sponsors, and dictates the presentation of gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!" It's odd to see Effie go on such a long rant that defends Haymitch since those two hate each other.

As if on cue, Haymitch staggers into the car and says,"I miss supper?" Then he unexpectedly vomits on the carpet and falls into the mess.

"So laugh away!" Effie exclaims and hops around Haymitch and the mess he made and disappears through the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Train 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**_

**Chapter 4: The Train 2**

Me and Katniss help Haymitch get on his feet. "I tripped?" he asks,"Smells bad." Yeah, no kidding, you just fell into a puddle vomit. He wipes his hand on his face, which smears more vomit on his face instead of ridding of it. We drag Haymitch to his room and set him down in his bathtub. I quickly turn the shower on.

I glance at Katniss and see she looks uncomfortable. "It's okay. I'll take it from here," I tell her.

She looks relieved. "Alright. I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." Ugh. As much as I'm not a big fan of Haymitch I couldn't do that to him.

"No. I don't want them," I mutter. Katniss nods and leaves. I wash him off and half walk, half carry him to his bed. I consider talking to Haymitch about protecting Katniss, but looking at the state he's in he won't be remembering half of this tomorrow. I start walking to my room, I think sbout going to check on Katniss, but decide against it.

I fall into bed not bothering to change clothes. That night I have a horrible nightmare….

_The boy from 2 is chasing Katniss with a knife. I try to stop him, but I can't move. I try to warn her, but I can't speak. He catches her. Her screams of agony make me want to kill myself. Then they stop. I can move again! I run over and look into her eyes. No. No! There's no life, no spark. "Katniss! Katniss, wake up!" I cry."Wake up!" Then I'm surrounded by all the other tributes, they're laughing at me, prodding me with their weapons, and taunting me about how I couldn't save her._

I wake up panting and covered and in sweat. I get up and take a shower and decide to go down early for breakfast. Soon Effie and Haymitch join me, Haymitch gives me a nod. I know thats his way of thanking me for last night. I give him a slight nod and get some food. The Capitol attendents come and serve us eggs, ham, fried patatoes, fruit, and rolls. I see this cup of brown liquid. Haymitch sees me eying it. "That's hot chocolate," he says.

I take a careful sip and I'm glad I did because it's the most delicous thing I've ever tasted! I ignore all the other food and break off pieces of rolls and dip it in the hot chocolate. When I run out I get up to go get some more and when I'm coming back to my chair I bump into Effie, who was getting up to get more coffee, and spill some on her."Sorry Effie!" I say. She brushes past me cursing under her breath. Haymitch is laughing, mocking her about the little spill. Katniss enters the room and has no idea whats going on. Effie is still running around the room and Haymitch is chuckling to himself.

"Sit down! Sit down!" he beckons Katniss. She comes over and sits down across from me. She looks suspiciously down at the hot chocolate.

"They call it hot chocolate,"I inform her."It's good." The only thing Katniss has for breakfast is hot chocolate and Haymitch continually mixes his juice with liquor.

"So your supposed to give us advice,"Katniss prompts.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch bursts out laughing at his own joke. Anger explodes inside of me.

"That's very funny,"I say, then slam the glass out of his hand to the floor. What follows is a loud crash as the the glass shatters. I look back at him and say,"Only not to us."

Haymitch sits back and then punches me in the face.


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving at the Capitol

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Hi everyone! Sorry I ahven't had time to thank my reviewers on this story yet because I have only had time to quickly update then get off the computer. You know, because of this dreaded place I go to called school.**

**Thanks to mirmo (guest) for reviewing this amazing story, you recieve a purple giraffe.**

**Thanks to PrincessStrawberry and you will recieve cloak if invisibility for your encouragement. **

**To those of you how didn't review then no presents for you! The more reviews the faster I update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know the Hunger Games**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Arriving at the Capitol

I fall out of my chair from the strength of the blow. I get up in time to see Katniss drive a knife into the table, barely missing Haymitch's fingers. "That is mahogany!" I hear Effie gasp to herelf.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" I stand up and grab some ice to put on my jaw. "No," Haymitch tells me. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you 've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it in the arena."

"That's against the rules," I say, surprised he's actually giving me advice.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better." I set the ice back down and he turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?" She yanks the knife out of the table and throws it at the wall. It lands in between two panels. Wow, I knew she was great with a bow, but she's also great with a knife.

I look over at her and surprise lights her grey eyes, so that was a lucky throw. "Stand over here. Both of you." He walks around us, poking and prodding us. "Well you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough. Alright I'll make a deal with you." He says.

"You don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you ahve to do exactly what I say." He finishes speaking and looks at us. I have to think about it for a moment. Well this is a lot better than where we were five minutes ago.

"Fine," I agree.

"So help us," Katniss continues. "When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone-"

Haymitch cuts her off. "One think at a time. In a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists," Haymitch says. Oh no, not the stylists. Every year District 12 is dressed in horrible miners outfits. "You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist.

Katniss jumps in,"But-"

"No buts, don't resist," Haymitch tells her, then grabs a bottle of something off the table and leaves. Suddenly the car goes dark. We must be in tunnel that leads to the Capitol. Katniss and I stand in silence till light floods through the windows filling the compartment.

We both run to the window. There stands the Capitol in all it's glory. Huge brights buildings, shiny cars, and oddly dressed people surround the train as it pulls into the Capitol. The Capitol citizens start cheering loudly and pointing at us in the window.

Katniss steps away from the window, but I stay smiling and waving at the crowd. I hate this, the only reason they're excited is because they can't wait to see us die. I stop when we pull all the way into the station. I turn to see Katniss staring at me.

I shrug,"Who knows? One of them may be rich."

I've already accepted my death. I don't know what's going to happen int he arena. But one thing I do know is that I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

**I love how I ended this! I can't waut for you to see the next few chapters where Katniss starts to show her feelings! :D REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~shonti**


	6. Chapter 6: The Tribute Parade

**Thanks again to PrincessStarberry for reviewing! I hate long authors notes, so enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6: The Tribute Parade

Me and Katniss are rushed into the Remake Center by our prep teams and taken to separate rooms.

My prep team is made up of three people: Olly is a young man with bright blue hair together as they go up his arm. Pila is my favorite because she looks like a human bewith pink streaks. Toyad is a middle aged man with rainbow colored arms, the colors blend ing and not some tatooed creature. She is a young woman who has wavy brown hair with gold tipped ends, the only part of her that referrs to her Capitol descent.

Since I'm the male tribute, only my arms and legs need to be wax. I'm lead to a tub full of unknown liquids. I have to sit in it for 30 minutes before while they scrub off about three layers of skin. After that I slip on a robe and sit on this table while they fix my hair, nails, whatever they think is wrong with me.

I shy away when Pila comes at me with a needle, filled with green liquid. "What's that?" I ask nervously. I've always been this way around needles, I'm just not fond of people injecting strange things into my body.

"This will keep you from growing any facial hair in the arena,"she tells me, comfortingly. I give a slight nod and she injects the green liquid. I feel a sudden burning sensation under my skin but it stops after a few seconds.

"I think you're ready to see Portia!" Olly pipes, and all three scurry out of the room. Soon a woman with bright orange hair and pink eyelids, who I assume is Poria, walks into the room.

"I'm Portia!" She holds out a hand and I shake it.

"I'm Peeta," I say cautiously.

"No need to be shy around me, Peeta," she says. "I know this is hard for you, but you can be yourself around me." I begin to relax a little. "So tonight's the tribute parade-"

I cut her off,"Let me guess, coal miners?"

She gaves me a sly smile. "Not exactly. So, Peeta, tell me; are you afraid of fire?"

I'm dressed in ablack unitard and shiny black boots. Portia and I are walking to the bottom level of the Remake Center. We turn the corner and there's Katniss with her stylist. She's beautiful. No, thats to much of an understatement.

She's as radiant as the sun.

My heart skips a beat and before I realize that my mouth is agape, Portia is looking at me strangely.

We are led to our chariot and positioned correctly. "What do you think?" Katniss whispers. "About the fire?"

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," I offer, through gritted teeth.

"Deal,"she says. I trust Portia, but not this design. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

I look around and see that Haymitch isn't here. "Where is Haymitch anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask.

"With all the alcahol in him, it's probably not advisable for him to be near an open flame," Katniss jokes. We both laugh.

The doors burst open at the sound of the Anthem. The tributes fly into the square. By no time District 11 is rolling out and Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go then." I have no time to react before he lights our capes on fire. "It works," he sighs in relief. _It works? _What's that supposed to mean?

Before I can question him, he says, "Remember, heads up. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He jumps off the chariot, then yells, "Hold hands!"

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks. I look at her. She is absolutely stunning in the blaze of flames.

"I think he said for us to hold hands." Before she can stop me I grab her hand and we turn back to Cinna. He's giving us a thumbs up and we turn just in time for the crowd.

"District 12!" the crowd cheers. I realize I'm still staring at Katniss and look away embarressed. I smile and wave. The crowd chants, "Katniss! Katniss!" I feel her grip on me loosen, so I hold on tighter.

"No, don't let go of me. Please. I might fall out of this thing." I'm dead serious as I say this. My legs feel like they're about to give out any second now.

She grins,"Okay." She keeps her grip on me and soon we disappear into the training center. Carefully our stylists remove our capes and extinguishes the flames.

Katniss pulls her hand away from mine and massages it. "Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky out there." I tell her.

"It didn't show," Katniss says. "I'm sure no one noticed. I didn't and I was right next to you!" I nod because no one was looking at me anyway.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you," I say."You should wear flames more often. They suit you."

She smiles and stands on her tip toes. She leans forward and kisses me on my bruise.

Best. Day. Ever.

_**Was Katniss acting a little different? I didn't notice! :)**_

_**~shonti**_


	7. Chapter 7: Avoxes

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the next chappie!**

**CHAPTER 7: AVOXES**

We ride the elevator up to the top floor of the Training Center where the tributes from District 12 stay. Effie is babbling about something and I realize I should probably listen to her.

"Well if you put enough pressure on coal it turns into pearls!" Effie squeals. Unfortunately for Effie that's not true. Coal doesn't turn into pearls, but I just smile and nod. I know if I told her the truth it would crush her spirit.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponcer deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that." Effie looks grim for a moment, but in a split second has a smile back on her face. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gun point necessary."

I quickly make my way to my room and take a shower to get all the make-up off of me. After putting on some clothes I sit on my bed, my head feels like it's about to explode, I really need some air. This happens sometimes in Twelve, I go to the meadow to clear head. Usually happens after my mother 'punishes' me for something. I hear a knock on the door which brings me back into reality.

I tell them they can come in .and I see Cinna walk through the door. Before he can say anything I blurt out, "Cinna is there anywhere I can get some fresh air?"

He smiles. "Actually, yes. Come with me." We walk out of the room and I follow him up a staircase out to the roof. I look around and see a garden with clinging wind chimes. Cinna walks over to edge of the roof and leans against the railing. I go to join him.

"So is there something that you needed to talk to me about?" I ask, remembering that he's the one that came to me. He nods and I look at him expectantly.

"Peeta, do you promise to be completely honest with me?" I nod my head confused. "What's going on between you and Katniss?" Wow, I was not expecting that.

"What do you mean?" I ask even though I know what he's talking about. He gives me a look that says 'I know you know what I'm talking about'. I sigh. "Um, I-uh-" I can't seem to get the words out.

"You love her," Cinna says for me.

"Yea," I sigh. "How did you know?"

"I saw the way you look at her," He says. I bury my face in my hands, tears threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry." He gives me a pat on the shoulder and leaves. I stay up there looking down at the Capitol until Portia comes to get me for dinner.

"Peeta, are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. It's obvious she doesn't believe me, but I don't care to elaborate.

Dinner is quiet until a red-haired girl brings in a flaming cake. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" Katniss asks. "That's the last thing I wa- I know you!" The girl quickly shakes her head and runs out of the room.

Effie speaks up first, "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an avox?" she visibly shivers. "The very thought!"

"What's an avox?" Katniss asks. I was about to ask the same thing.

"Someone who committed a crime," Haymitch says. "They cut out her tongue so she can't speak. She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely that you know her." Now there is no way this could turn out okay for Katniss, I start thinking of a way to get out of this.

I snap my fingers. "Delly Cartwright. That's who she looks like." Katniss smiles at me gratefully. Delly Cartwright is actually an old childhood friend who absolutely looks nothing like this avox.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." Katniss agrees.

"Something about the eyes, too." I add. All the adults around the table visibly relax. We eat the cake and move to the living room to watch the opening ceremonies. When me and Katniss come out of the remake center everyone grins admiring the stylist's work.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's," Portia answers.

Haymitch smirks, "Just the perfect touch of rebellion. Very nice." I nod because tributes are usually presented as opponents and they showed us as a united front.

Haymitch shoos us out of the room and me and Katniss walk to her room. I lean against the door frame knowing she'll have to acknowledge me. She looks at me slightly annoyed. "So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here," I say, casually hinting that I have the right to know who this mysterious avox is. She looks away and I remember we're being recorded. "Have you been on the roof yet?" She shakes her head. "Cinna showed me. You can see the whole city, but the wind's a bit loud though." Her eyes gleam as she translates my words into 'No one will hear us talking'.

"Can we go up?" Katniss asks. I nod telling her to follow me. We travel down the hall silently and go up the winding staircase to the roof. When we reach the roof she gazes around admiringly.

"Come see the garden." I lead her to the side of the roof with the potted plants and trees. She sits down on a bench and I sit next to her. She begins to tell her story.

"Gale and I were hunting in the woods one day. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing and then we saw her. She was with someone else too, a boy. Their clothes were tattered and they had dark bags under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it." She stops, her eyes growing wide as she remembers the event. "Out of nowhere a hovercraft appeared. It dropped a net on the girl and shot the boy with some kind of spear attached to a cable, the girl screamed, I think it was his name. They both were hauled up. By that time the girl had seen us. She cried out for help, but neither of us reacted. Then the hovercraft disappeared and the birds started singing again as if nothing had happened."

I notice she's shaking. "You're shivering," I say. I don't know if it's from the cold or the story. I quickly take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

She holds it tightly around her to try to block out the cold. She looks up at me, but quickly averts her gaze so I won't see the tears shining in her eyes.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask. Silent tears start running down her face.

"I miss home," she whispers, barely audible. She buries her face in her hands to try to staunch the flow of tears. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. She visibly stiffens, but then relaxes under my grip. I quietly sooth her as she cries on my shoulder.

"I'm going to take us inside, okay?" She slightly nods. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her inside. I walk down to her room and lay her on her oversized capitol bed. I brush the leftover tears off her cheeks and start to walk out of the room.

"Peeta?" I turn back. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will." I say, slightly surprised. I go back to her bed. I sit down on the bed and lean against the back board. She snuggles up beside me. I sit there stroking her hair until she falls asleep. I find myself drifting off to sleep…

_I don't know where I am. I just know something's wrong. Shadows lurk in the darkness. I see Katniss step out of the darkness. She sees me and runs over. "Peeta, where are we?" she asks, with a panicked voice._

_"I don't know," I say, trying to sound calm, but it comes across as panicked as well. Suddenly a dark figure steps out and flings a knife at Katniss. Instinctively, I jump in front of her, shielding her from the knife. It lodges deep in the back of my shoulder and I fall to the ground. _

_Katniss kneels beside me. She starts shaking me vigorously. "Wake up, Peeta! Wake up!" she says over and over. I turn away and the next thing I know I'm falling._

My eyes shoot open. _Thump. _Needless to say I fell out of the bed. Katniss' face looms over the bed. "You were having a nightmare. I was trying to wake you up," she smirks. "But then you fell out of bed." I get up and Katniss gasps, "Oh my god, Peeta, you're bleeding!" I'm suddenly aware of the pain in my shoulder.

My hand flies up to my shoulder and comes back with blood on it. "Oh, yeah, um… This is from when I was wrestling my brother and I was too close to the table and the edge cut me," I lie. What really happened- my mother happened.

She can tell I'm lying. "Spit it out, Mellark." Her voice softens a bit. "Just tell me." I shake my head. She crosses her arms and huffs in annoyance. She gets up. "Come with me." I follow her into the bathroom. After searching through a few drawers she pulls out some bandages. "Lose the shirt," she commands, but then realizes what she just said and blushes.

"Katniss, please." She shoots me a look and I self-consciously take off my shirt. She goes behind me to check my shoulder and gasps. I wince knowing what she found, what I didn't want her to find. My back is covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. My back and arms are my mother's favorite spots to hit because you can hide it. She hurriedly wraps my shoulder and leaves with a look of shock on her face. I follow her back to bed and lay down next to her.

"It's not right, what she does." Katniss says. I look over at her in surprise and then nod.

"Yeah, I know." I say. We just lay there for a minute and then Katniss scoots closer and curls up against me. I wrap my arms around her and wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~shonti**


End file.
